


Pidgeons

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Philadelphia, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo tries to warn Heero of the impending danger if he does not eat his cheesesteak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pidgeons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 8/3/06. Based on a trip to Philadelphia and my observation of the local wildlife. (Seriously, what do they do to these birds!?)

Duo and Heero sat outside a small food shack in Philadelphia. It was another mission at another school and Duo had been sick of sitting in the dorm room. After discovering Heero had yet to try a Philly cheese steak he had dragged his friend to a nearby park. This eatery claimed to be the home of the original cheese steak, but every place in Philadelphia sold the "original" or the "best", so Duo didn't give the advertisement much credibility.

Heero glared at his sandwich distastefully. "I'm not eating this."

Duo rolled his eyes as he took another bite. "It tastes better than it smells, promise."

The glare was directed at Duo.

"Okay, so it's not exactly healthy, but that's not why you eat it."

He continued to stare.

"Come on! If you don't eat it soon the pigeons will."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" Duo protested. "These pigeons are hard core. They run some kind of mafia or something." He looked toward the ground to find an example. "Look there," he pointed, and for once Heero obliged. "Do you see how roughed up he is?"

The pigeon in question looked like it had bathed in an oil well. Many of its feathers were ripped and some were missing all together.

"It's a female," said Heero, seemingly overlooking the shape the pigeon was in.

"Whatever!" Duo exclaimed. "The point is that pigeon has seen some rough times, and it will not hesitate to steal your entire sandwich. And if you hurt it, she'll just go to her pimp." Heero stared at him blankly. Duo pointed to another pigeon, this one larger and apparently overfed. "That's Big Daddy Pigeon. He runs this place. He could knock you out and not think twice about it. Of course he rarely does his own dirty work. All these other pigeons are his hoes. They go out and make the deals and get the goods. I'm willing to bet they could even take you out Mr. Perfect Soldier."

"Duo." He could have sworn he saw Heero's lips twitch. "Shut up." With that he picked up his untouched sandwich and began to eat it.

Duo blinked and then grinned. For once he decided to remain silent and claim this as a victory.


End file.
